Send me an angel
by Gealaich
Summary: Esta historia es un fanfic, lo he puesto y quitado mil veces hoy, espero que esta vez vaya bien. Es un yaoi chico/chico DeanCass, aunque si Cass es un ángel no sé si se puede considerar chico. Los personajes son de Kripke y la canción de Scorpions, os recomiendo escucharla es preciosa. Los comentarios son bien recibidos si veis algo en alemán ignorarlo, era un experimento


**Send me an Angel. Scorpions. ****Songfic.**

Dean Winchester estaba aterrado.

Su mirada se fijó en los ojos azules que lo habían amenazado. Bajo esa mirada había un poder que no conocía límites, una fuerza extraordinaria contra la que nada podía hacer.

Porque Dean no podía imaginarse haciéndole daño a él.

A ese Ángel que siempre había estado a su lado.

Sabía que las diez mil almas atrapadas en su cuerpo habían salido del Purgatorio, seres condenados que no habían merecido ni siquiera la posibilidad de ir al infierno.

Normalmente como cazador nunca se arrepentía de matar a una víctima, estaba en su naturaleza.

Le habían enseñado a matar a niñas pequeñas poseídas, a bebés, a cualquier ser que pudiese tener un poder maléfico en su interior, nunca había mirado atrás, nunca había sentido lástima por ellos.

Sin embargo, el enemigo contra el que tendría que luchar en esta ocasión era importante para él.

Sabía que si fuesen Bobby o Sam los poseídos por el mal no tendría tantos reparos en matarlos, quizás le costaría más matar a Sammy, a su hermano, trataría de encontrar otra salida a la situación, pero si no era posible… pues entonces haría lo que su padre siempre le había dicho: matar a su hermano.

Lo intentó aquella ocasión en la que fue al futuro, no se arrepintió entonces y no se arrepentiría si Sam volvía a mostrar interés en sangre de demonio.

Pero con Cass era diferente.

Cass le había arrancado de las puertas del Infierno.

Había tomado su frágil alma, corrompida tras diez años de torturas a pobres víctimas inocentes, y la había cosido pieza a pieza, arrancando de un plumazo todo el dolor que había generado.

Cass lo había seguido a la muerte, dos veces, sin rechistar.

Se había rebelado contra los suyos, acudía a su ayuda siempre que él lo necesitaba.

Era alguien valioso, importante.

Como un compañero de viaje…

No.

Había dejado de ser sólo un compañero de viaje mucho tiempo atrás.

Como un amigo, alguien en quien confiaba ciegamente.

No.

Tampoco era sólo un amigo.

Si fuera sólo un amigo, no se habría sentido tan herido cuando Cass le reveló todo lo que había estado haciendo en el año que él había estado viviendo con Lisa.

Si fuese sólo un amigo no lo habría defendido tan fieramente cuando Bobby y Sam le dijeron que los había traicionado.

Un hermano.

Sí, tal y como había dicho antes de que les diera ese ultimátum de ir con él o contra él.

Dean había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás a querer a aquellas personas que eran capaces de arriesgar su vida por él.

Había querido sin límite a todos aquellos que lo habían hecho.

A su padre, que había hecho un trato con el Diablo por salvarlo, aún cuando ese Demonio había matado a la mujer que amaba.

A Ash, que había arriesgado su vida por buscar información para tratar de detener al demonio ojos amarillos. Que había muerto por ayudarlo.

A Jo, la dulce y carismática Jo. Una persona increíble que se había puesto entre él y el Cerberos sin dudarlo ni un instante. Ella lo había dado todo por defenderlo.

A Ellen a la que, de algún modo, siempre vería como una segunda madre. Todavía podía recordar el modo en que se le regañaba si no la llamaba, su constante preocupación maternal por él.

A Bobby, su segundo padre, quien en una ocasión incluso había quedado en silla de ruedas para salvarle la vida. A Bobby lo seguiría hasta el infierno sin pestañear.

Y Sammy.

El ingenuo y encantador Sammy, el hermanito pequeño al que había jurado proteger con su vida. Ese hermano que había sido capaz de meterse en la Jaula con Lucifer y Michael por salvar a toda la humanidad.

Todos ellos eran personas a las que Dean quería, y luego estaba Cass, Castiel, un Ángel del Señor.

Con Castiel había tenido que crear una nueva categoría. Había superado todas sus expectativas al menos un millón de veces.

Dean no creía en Dios, sin embargo, cuando Castiel volvió de la muerte después de la caída de Sammy pensó que Dios tenía que existir, porque le había creado a él, a Castiel.

Su Castiel, su Ángel del Señor.

Castiel era más que un amigo.

Más que un hermano.

Castiel era…

Era…

Era su hielo y su fuego.

Era su alegría y su tristeza.

Era su miedo y su valor.

Era su esperanza y su desesperanza.

Era su noche y su día.

Era su luz y su oscuridad.

Era su guía.

Su brújula.

Desde hacía algún tiempo absolutamente todo el mundo de Dean giraba en torno a Castiel. Así que Castiel, probablemente, era todo su mundo.

Y, entonces, Dean lo descubrió.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que no le interesaban las mujeres, ni siquiera Lisa.

No intentaba ligar con las camareras de los bares de carretera en los que paraban, ni con las de los moteles de mala muerte en los que se quedaban.

Ya no veía porno en la televisión.

Hasta sus propios sueños habían cambiado.

No soñaba con stripers vestidas de Ángel o de Demonio dándose el lote.

No.

Dean sólo tenía un sueño.

Él, en lo más alto de un acantilado, observando el mar y con Castiel a su lado.

La verdad de sus sentimientos lo golpeó de pleno.

Amaba a Castiel.

A pesar de su envoltorio masculino.

A pesar de su completo desconocimiento del género humano.

A pesar de su maldita costumbre de aparecerse a un palmo de distancia de él, devorando su espacio vital.

Arrancándole el corazón del pecho con cada mirada.

Desangrándole el alma cada vez que lo tocaba.

Sintió un escozor en su hombro.

La huella de Cass aún seguía en el mismo sitio, muda, esperando.

¿Cuántas veces le había tocado Lisa en ese mismo lugar y se había sentido furioso con ella?

¿Cuántas veces le había preguntado qué significaba esa huella en su hombro?

¿Cuántas había evitado explicarle lo que representaba para él?

Esa marca pertenecía a Castiel.

Esa marca lo convertía a él, Dean Winchester, en algo de la propiedad del Ángel.

Pero Dean, también comprendió, que era el responsable de que Castiel estuviera tan furioso y corrupto.

Sólo él era el culpable de la situación actual.

Había herido a Castiel.

Castiel sólo había querido que lo amaran.

Que alguien le dijese esas dos palabras tan importantes "Te amo".

Cass había caído, había perdido sus alas por Dean y él nunca le había dicho lo que tanto necesitaba.

Castiel era un ser sensible.

Un alma pura vagando en una dimensión de destrucción y muerte.

También comprendió que Castiel tenía razón, lo había dado todo por él, por Dean Winchester.

Y él había sido tan estúpido como para rechazar la salvación que le ofrecían esos ojos como el cielo. Había sido tan cabeza cuadrada como para rechazar un regalo de Dios.

Eso era Castiel para Dean.

Un regalo divino.

Su corazón palpitó con furia cuando lo comprendió.

Dios le había enviado un Ángel para él.

Le había ofrecido el mayor de los tesoros que cualquier ser humano pudiera desear.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el iris índigo de su Ángel. Las mariposas empezaron a rondar por su estómago sin control. La electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, desde la punta del cabello hasta la planta de los pies.

Frente a él tenía todo lo que había buscado a lo largo de su vida, aún sin saberlo. Algo que no creía merecerse, pero ahí estaba, con sus alas oscuras reflejadas en la pared del fondo.

Las palabras de Cass resonaron una vez más en su cabeza "Todo lo he hecho por ti" y, por primera vez, descubrió la verdad que se escondía entre líneas, "Por salvarte, por protegerte, por cuidarte, por amarte".

Dean Winchester nunca había creído en Dios, pero el Todopoderoso le había ofrecido un regalo maravilloso, un Ángel del Paraíso.

En su mente empezó a surgir la melodía de una canción. Un recuerdo de su infancia lo asaltó.

Su madre lo tenía en brazos, le sonreía mientras cantaba una canción de "The Scorpions", "Send me an angel".

Dean conocía la letra, Mary siempre se la cantaba para dormirlo. Junto con la de "Ey, Jude" de "The Beatles". Ese día Dean estaba muy feliz porque lo había tomado en brazos, estaba ya embarazada de Sam, pero nunca dejaba de cogerlo, de acariciarlo y de mimarlo.

Sin darse cuenta acompañó a su madre con la canción. Su voz de niño pequeño resonaba en la casa acompañando a la de Mary.

Se sentía a salvo en ese momento, feliz y siguió entonando con ella.

Una figura apareció en la habitación, un ser de luz se aproximó a él.

Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, sintió un amor infinito cuando ese ser le acarició.

Todo su corazón se puso contento y cantó aún más fuerte, con más ganas, porque el ser alado estaba sonriendo y tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que Dean había visto en su vida.

Dean quería hacerlo reír porque había comprendido que era un Ángel y su mamá siempre hablaba muy bien de ellos, le decía que lo vigilaban, que lo cuidaban.

Dean no se podía creer que su Ángel de la Guarda hubiera bajado a la tierra para estar con él. Se sintió tan feliz que tuvo ganas de reír fuerte.

Y rió.

Mary observó a su hijo y se rió también.

Poco después John entró por la puerta y al ver la estampa también él rió.

Fue el día más feliz de su vida.

El recuerdo hizo que se sintiese dichoso y feliz.

Él nunca había creído en Dios.

Pero siempre había creído en Castiel.

Y supo cómo podía llegar hasta él.

Bobby y Sam lo contemplaron un instante, tratando de ver qué había decidido porque lo conocían lo suficiente como para reconocer la mirada de que tenía un plan.

Sin embargo, se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Dean sonrió y empezó a cantar "Send me an Angel"

_**The wise man said, just walk this way.**_

_**To the dawn of the light. **_

_**The wind will blow into your face. **_

_**As the years pass you by. **_

_**Here, this voice, from deep inside.**_

_**It´s the call of your heart.**_

_**Close your eyes. **_

_**And you will find the passage out of the dark.**_

Castiel observó a Dean por un momento. Su corazón se fue abriendo poco a poco ante la voz de su carga.

Su mente voló al primer día en que lo vio.

El primer día que había bajado a la Tierra sin autorización.

El primer día que había cruzado la línea.

El día que dio el primer paso hacia su caída.

Dean era un niño muy pequeño, estaba en el regazo de Mary embarazada, y los dos empezaron a cantar esa hermosa melodía.

Castiel nunca comprendió cómo pudo oír la llamada de Dean cuando él estaba en el cielo, a millones de años luz de distancia de la Tierra, pero la oyó.

En un primer instante no prestó demasiada atención, pero la voz seguía llamándole, entre la letra de la canción le pareció oír su nombre justo después de la parte "Send me an angel".

Finalmente, su curiosidad pudo con él y bajó.

Se quedó contemplando a la mujer que cantaba, era muy hermosa, pero sus ojos se cruzaron con los verdes del pequeño que tenía en el regazo.

El niño le regaló una sonrisa y Castiel comprendió que lo había visto.

Dean lo contempló una vez más con sus insondables ojos verdes y empezó a cantar más fuerte, con más ganas.

Castiel comprendió que le estaba regalando esa canción a él, a un guerrero del Señor y se juró que lo protegería siempre, que lo salvaría de los peligros.

Sin embargo no pudo cumplir su promesa.

Recibió órdenes de Anna de no volver a bajar nunca más a la Tierra y las cumplió.

Al menos hasta el día en que el alto mando decidió enviar a las tropas Angélicas al Averno para salvar a Dean Winchester.

Incluso en lo profundo del infierno, con miles de demonios acechándole, escuchó a Dean Winchester.

Su alma estaba quebrada, pero seguía cantando y lo llamaba a él.

No le costó ningún trabajo dar con Dean.

Siguió el sonido de su alma y lo encontró, derrumbado, lleno de sangre.

Sus ojos verdes habían perdido ya el brillo.

En su rostro no quedaba ni un atisbo de esperanza.

Pero su alma… su alma era tan brillante, tan hermosa.

Estaba rota en fragmentos muy pequeños, aún así, seguía cantando.

Cuando tocó su piel todo el mundo se detuvo.

Dejó de escuchar los sonidos de eterno dolor del Infierno.

Los gritos de las almas condenadas.

Las risas de los demonios.

El sonido de las máquinas de tortura.

El lamento de las almas rompiéndose fragmento a fragmento.

En ese instante todo lo que Castiel oía era el alma de Dean, metiéndose en su interior, atravesándole el corazón y volviendo su mundo del revés.

Cuando Alistair trató de atrapar de nuevo a Dean entre sus redes, Castiel lo tocó una vez y el demonio empezó a chillar dolorido.

En un instante, Castiel afianzó bien a Dean Winchester contra su cuerpo y lo elevó.

Y entonces ocurrió lo inimaginable, la mirada de Dean se volvió aclarar, sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos y le regaló una sonrisa.

Castiel atesoraba el recuerdo de esa sonrisa como lo más valioso que poseía.

Dean le había vuelto a sonreír, con esa confianza que lo había cautivado cuando era pequeño.

La mirada de Dean lo devoraba por dentro.

Hacía que su pecho ardiese furioso.

Que su corazón sangrase si él no estaba cerca.

Castiel había bajado al Infierno por esa sonrisa.

Castiel había muerto dos veces por esa mirada.

Y ahora, aún con diez mil almas condenadas en su interior, pudo sentir la pasión que lo consumía cada vez que él estaba cerca.

Lo amaba hasta la desesperación.

Lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba.

Todo lo había hecho por él, todo.

Y lo haría de nuevo.

Porque Dean era suyo.

La marca de su hombro lo demostraba.

Su mirada se cruzó una vez más con la de Dean.

Dean le sonrió, se fue acercando a él, paso a paso.

_**Here I am**_

_**Will you send me an angel**_

_**Here I am**_

_**In the land of the morning star.**_

Castiel amaba todo de Dean.

Esa sonrisa canalla.

Esos andares de gato.

Esos ojos bosque verde.

El corazón que latía bajo su pecho.

La cicatrices de su alma, todas y cada una de ellas.

Dean era todo para él.

Su día y su noche.

Su luz y su oscuridad.

Su esperanza y su desesperanza.

Su miedo y su valor.

Su amor y su desamor.

Su vida y su muerte.

Todo el mundo de Castiel giraba en torno a Dean Winchester. Así pues, Dean Winchester, era todo su mundo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que le había dejado de importar que las reglas del Cielo le prohibiesen amar tan desesperadamente a un ser humano, siendo como era, un ser de luz, un Ángel.

Su mente voló al día en que había roto toda su conexión con el cielo.

El día que había desobedecido a Zacharias.

El día que había dado el segundo paso hacia su caída.

La mirada de Dean lo había condenado, pero la verdad es que ya no le preocupaba en absoluto.

Dean lo seguía llamando, su alma y su propia voz, lo buscaba entre la oscuridad en la que aún se hallaba.

Había robado diez mil almas del Purgatorio.

Había matado a uno de sus hermanos.

Se había proclamado a sí mismo Dios.

¿Cómo podría perdonarle su padre?

Las tinieblas volvieron a llenar su corazón.

Cayó un poco más hacia el Purgatorio.

_**The wise man said, just find your place. **_

_**In the eye of the storm. **_

_**Seek the roses, along the way. **_

_**Just beware of the thorns. **_

Dean estaba cerca, sentía su calor abrasándole.

Su olor lo devoró.

Lo arrastró hasta el medio de la tormenta, justo como decía la letra.

Los recuerdos lo asaltaron uno a uno, sin pausa.

El primero de ellos, el día que Dean le había dicho que "Nunca cambiase", después de traerlo de vuelta del futuro. Pero está vez, Castiel fue capaz de leer la verdad que se ocultaba en sus palabras "Te necesito".

Cuando hambre llegó a la ciudad y se encontró con él en la Morgue. El modo en que sus miradas se quedaron perdidas, una en la otra, con los teléfonos móviles en la mano. En esa mirada le había transmitido un "Estoy a tu lado".

Y el recuerdo más doloroso de todos cuantos tenía. El día en que Dean estuvo a punto de decir "Sí" a Michael. Castiel le había dado una paliza porque no soportaba la idea de que su hermano poseyera ese cuerpo. Recordó la mirada que le lanzó, de súplica, cuando lo golpeaba. Con ella le decía "Ayúdame, te necesito a mi lado".

Finalmente pensó en el día que Sam se lanzó a la Jaula. Cuando él había vuelto y le había dicho "Cass, ¿eres Dios?", la mirada que había acompañado ese comentario. La primera vez que, en su modo particular, le había dicho "Te amo".

Pudo sentir la mano de Dean firme sobre su hombro. Alzó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Dean.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Lo que siempre había querido era que alguien le dijese que era importante.

Que alguien le dijese que lo amaba.

Y ya lo habían hecho, una y mil veces, esos ojos verdes en los que se perdía.

Siempre había estado ahí, a su alcance, con el corazón abierto esperando, y él nunca se había dado cuenta del regalo que le había dado su Padre, aún sin merecérselo.

Dean Winchester era todo lo que Castiel quería.

Todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse completo.

En un instante todas las almas del Purgatorio se liberaron de su control, pero no le importó lo más mínimo.

Porque el alma de Dean aún le cantaba.

Y su hermosa mirada estaba fija en él, en Castiel, un Ángel del Señor que había recibido más de lo que había pedido.

Un ser humano lleno de buenos sentimientos.

Un hombre con el corazón rebosante de amor.

Un hombre con el alma llena de cicatrices.

Pero un hombre suyo.

Siempre lo había sido.

Le había pertenecido desde el día en que su canción lo empujó a bajar del cielo.

Dean cantó de nuevo. Su voz se alzó aún por encima de las almas del Purgatorio que habían huido. Sin dudar un instante acarició la mejilla de Castiel.

Su Castiel.

Un ser de luz.

Un ser de belleza incomparable.

Un ser con un alma pura.

Un Ángel.

Su Ángel.

Dean nunca había creído en Dios, pero aún así, con Castiel tan cerca, observando sus hermosos ojos con el corazón rebosante del amor que sentía comprendió que Él sí que existía.

Estaba ahí, siempre lo había estado y le había dado a Castiel.

Ni más, ni menos.

Dean no se lo merecía, pero aún así, le pertenecía.

_**The wise man said just raise your hand. **_

_**And reach out for the spell. **_

_**Find the door. **_

_**To the promise day.**_

_**Just believe in yourself. **_

_**Here this voice.**_

_**From deep inside.**_

_**It´s the call of your heart.**_

_**Close your eyes and you will find.**_

_**They way up of the dark.**_

Castiel se aproximó a Dean, hasta devorar su espacio vital.

Dean se aproximó a Castiel, hasta entrar en su espacio vital.

El corazón de Dean empezó a latir acelerado.

El corazón de Castiel se detuvo en seco.

El alma de Dean se dispersó hasta fundirse con Castiel.

La gracia de Castiel se dispersó hasta envolver el alma de Dean.

Sus ojos se cruzaron.

Dean se perdió en el iris de Castiel.

Castiel se encontró en el iris de Dean.

En un instante sus bocas se tocaron.

La de Castiel insegura.

La de Dean posesiva.

Castiel rió.

Dean lloró.

Castiel comprendió que Dean lo amaba.

Dean comprendió que Castiel lo amaba.

Castiel comprendió que Dean era suyo.

Dean comprendió que Castiel le pertenecía.

Castiel no creyó merecerse a Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester no creyó merecerse a Castiel.

Y, sin embargo, para los ojos que observaban en la distancia eso era la perfección.

Bobby creyó que Dean se merecía a Castiel, Dean era un hombre justo y merecía que un Ángel lo amase con devoción.

Sam pensó que Castiel se merecía a Dean, Castiel era un Ángel y merecía que un hombre justo lo amase con devoción.

En la distancia, las almas huídas del Purgatorio se escondieron.

Dean y Castiel ya se ocuparían de ellas al día siguiente.

Porque ese instante, ese preciso momento, se lo merecían para ellos mismos.

_**Here I am.**_

_**Will you send me an Angel.**_

_**Here I am.**_

_**In the land of the Morning Star. **_

_**Here I am.**_

_**Will you send me an Angel.**_

_**Here I am.**_

_**In the land of the Morning Star.**_

Dean y Castiel se desvanecieron.

Aunque eso no les preocupó a Bobby y a Sam porque sabían que al día siguiente regresarían y entre los cinco cazarían las almas que habían huido del Purgatorio.

Ambos se marcharon dispuestos a averiguar cómo dar con ellas, pensando que Dean y Cass bien se merecían un descanso.

Habían esperado demasiado tiempo uno por el otro como para preocuparse, cuando por fin se habían encontrado, de diez mil almas huidas del Purgatorio.

Las almas seguirían mañana en el mismo lugar, pero Dean y Castiel merecían disfrutar de un día para ellos.

Dean abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en lo alto del acantilado de sus sueños, a su lado, estaba la figura de su Ángel de la Guarda.

Sonrió feliz y contempló la mirada azul de su Cass.

- Hace algún tiempo que tenía que haberte dicho una cosa, Cass.

- ¿De qué se trata, Dean?

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo, Dean.

- Más te vale. – Dean sonrió a Castiel de forma canalla. – Porque te vas a casar conmigo, quieras o no.

- No me resistiré, te lo prometo. – Castiel acarició la mejilla de Dean. - ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerte?

- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerte a ti?

- Tu alma siempre está cantando, siempre la escucho, aunque este a miles de kilómetros la oigo.

Me llamó la primera vez que cantaste "Send me an Angel" con tu madre.

- Eras tan hermoso… - Dean enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Castiel. –Todo luz, brillante.

Cuando sonreíste mi mundo dejó de girar y sólo quería verte sonreír, eternamente.

Te amé desde el primer momento.

- Y yo a ti.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en darte cuenta de lo que significas para mí Cass?

Te he buscado cada día de mi vida.

Cada segundo de mi existencia.

Eres mucho más de lo que pedía, mucho más de lo que me merezco, pero eres mío.

- Estaba ciego.

Mis propios sentimientos eran tan confusos…

Me atormentaba no comprenderte, pero en realidad, a quien no comprendía era a mí mismo.

Me alejé para huir de mis sentimientos.

Me alejé de ti un año y cuando me llamaste…

No puedes imaginarte lo feliz que me hizo.

Porque a todas horas tu alma me llama, me reclama.

Porque eres mío.

- Dean sonrió a Castiel.

Castiel sonrió a Dean.

No hacía falta que hablaran porque los dos se habían convertido en un alma en dos cuerpos.

Se besaron una vez más, mientras la noche se fue acercando.

El atardecer dio paso a la luna llena.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

Se habían encontrado.

Se habían reconocido.

Se habían amado.

Y, por fin, estaban unidos para la eternidad.

Al día siguiente habría más demonios que cazar, las almas huídas del Purgatorio, pero ya nada podría separarlos.

Porque el amor es capaz de soportar tormentas y tempestades.

Ya que, el amor, es un regalo hecho para aquellos que deseen encontrarlo.


End file.
